Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a bowl-type dish washer.
Discussion of the Related Art
A dishwasher may be classified into a small scale type for a home use and a large scale type for a restaurant use.
The small scale type for a home use may be classified into an automatic hot-water bottom-installed type and an on-desk type. The latter may be coupled to a rapid hot water supply.
The conventional small scale type may inject water onto the dish to wash the dish. The large scale type for a restaurant use may use an ultrasonic wave and/or a water injection.
Most of the conventional dish washers use the water injection. Thus, this method may be suitable for a flat shaped dish. However, the water injection type dish washers may not be suitable for the bowl-type dish with a cavity.
The bowl-type dish with the cavity may be used to contain the rice with a starch. Thus, the starch adhered to an inner face of the bowl may not be removed using the water injection.
Especially, one-person family, the disabled, or the senior may generally wash the small-size bowl-type dish with the cavity. However, the conventional dish washer may be inefficient to wash the inner cavity of the bowl.
Prior art documents may be as follows: patent document 1 Korean patent application number 10-2005-0114249; patent document 2 Korean patent application number 10-2014-0088286; patent document 3 Korean patent application number 10-2014-0089910; and patent document 4 Korean patent application number 20-2008-0017375.